deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Beach Volleyball
and Hitomi playing volleyball in DOAX2]] is a team-beach game. Like other variations of volleyball, two teams of two players, separated by a high net, try to score points by grounding the ball on the other team's side of the court. In the ''Dead or Alive'' series, beach volleyball is the primary gameplay element of the spin-off [[Dead or Alive Xtreme|''Dead or Alive Xtreme series]]. In ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation, it is implied by Momiji that the sport, alongside rock climbing, tree climbing, and a Nimba run (which entailed running a single lap around the island) acted as her and Hitomi's training regiment. In addition, Zack indicated to Misaki that beach volleyball acted as a religious ritual to the Venus Island's god, although Ayane implied that this had been a hoax on Zack's part. Gameplay Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball In the first Xtreme game, play is done primarily through the use of two buttons, one designated for spiking and blocking, and the other for receiving or setting. As many of the actions happen automatically (e.g., jumping up to spike the ball), the game forces the player to focus on timing; a poorly timed press of a button results in a weak hit or a smash into the net. While it is possible to manually direct one's computer-controlled partner towards or away from the net, she will generally move to cover whichever area the player has left empty. The game is one of the few to make use of the analog sensitivity of the face buttons on the controller, with a softer touch allowing one to barely hit the ball over the net. Winning a match provides money which can be used to buy swimsuits and accessories, either for oneself, or as gifts to bestow upon the other women. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 The gameplay has been modified in Xtreme 2, to make the game slightly more difficult and to add variety. While there are still only two buttons necessary for gameplay (to pass/block and bump/spike), greater manual control is required as, unlike the original, girls will not automatically maneuver themselves into the best formation. In the online mode, two players can compete against each other, each having a computer-controlled partner. Lastly, the camera has been slightly modified to address the criticism that the one in the original game moved erratically or too frequently. Points The more points you have, the more Zack Dollars you earn. If you download the patch for Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, the points earned will be increased. Points for finishing scores are as follows: The player can also earn points by performing certain actions: Dead or Alive Paradise Volleyball is appearing again in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive Paradise, however the gameplay and controlls are still unknown. Types of Volleyballs There are twenty-one different volleyball designs avalible from the stores around the island, ranging from basic block color to flag and animal prints. File:DOAXBlueVolleyball.jpg|Blue Volleyball File:DOAXCamouflageBall(Blue).jpg|Blue Camouflage Ball File:DOAXCamouflageBall(Green).jpg|Green Camouflage Ball File:DOAXCamouflageBall(White).jpg|White Camouflage Ball File:DOAXColourfulVolleyball.jpg|Colorful Volleyball File:DOAXFluorescentOrangeBall.jpg|Fluorescent Orange Ball File:DOAXBVGoldVolleyball.jpg|Gold Volleyball File:DOAXGreenVolleyball.jpg|Green Volleyball File:DOAXBVLeopardPrintBall.jpg|Leopard Print Ball File:DOAXBVLightGreenVolleyball.jpg|Light Green Volleyball File:DOAXOrangeVolleyball.jpg|Orange Volleyball File:DOAXBVPolka-dotVolleyball.jpg|Polka-Dot Volleyball File:DOAXPurpleVolleyball.jpg|Purple Volleyball File:DOAXRedVolleyball.jpg|Red Volleyball File:DOAXSilverVolleyball.jpg|Silver Volleyball File:DOAXStarsandStripesBall.jpg|Stars And Stripes Ball File:DOAXUnionJackBall.jpg|Union Jack Ball File:DOAXWhiteVolleyball.jpg|White Volleyball File:DOAXYellowandBlueBall.jpg|Yellow And Blue Ball File:DOAXBVYellowVolleyball.jpg|Yellow Volleyball File:DOAXZebraPrintBall.jpg|Zebra Print Ball Gallery Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:DOAXBV TinaLisaHitomiAyane Volleyball.jpg|Tina and Lisa vs. Ayane and Hitomi File:DOAXBV AyaneHitomi Volleyball.jpg File:DOAXBV Ayane Volleyball.jpg File:DOAXBV LisaAyaneHitomi Spike.jpg File:DOAXBV TinaFangHitomiKasumi Volleyball.jpg|Tina and Hitomi vs. Leifang and Kasumi File:DOAXBV FangHitomiKasumi Volleyball.jpg File:DOAXBV TinaHitomi Volleyball.jpg File:DOAXBV TinaLisaHitomi Hifive Volleyball.jpg|Tina and Lisa vs. Hitomi Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 File:Volleyball HitomiLisaAyaneKasumi 1.jpg|Hitomi and Lisa vs. Ayane and Kasumi File:Volleyball HitomiLisaAyaneKasumi 2.jpg File:Volleyball HitomiLisaAyaneKasumi 3.jpg File:Volleyball HitomiLisaAyaneKasumi 4.jpg File:Volleyball HitomiAyaneKasumiFang 1.jpg|Ayane and Hitomi vs. Kasumi and Leifang File:Volleyball HitomiAyaneKasumiFang 2.jpg File:Volleyball HitomiAyaneKasumiFang 3.jpg File:Volleyball HitomiAyaneKasumiFang 4.jpg Dead or Alive Paradise File:DOAP Volleyball KasumiFangAyaneHitomi.jpg|Ayane and Hitomi vs. Kasumi and Leifang File:DOAP Volleyball KasumiFangAyaneHitomi 2.jpg File:DOAP Volleyball KasumiFangAyaneHitomi 3.jpg DOA: Dead or Alive File:18081_gal.jpg File:Kasumi_bikini.jpg File:20520_gal.jpg File:Ti_Ka_Vball_highfive.jpg File:DOA Christie Helena.png Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 010.jpg 009.jpg Zack Island DOAX3.jpg A01 02.jpg L 561de064809ec.jpg 105.jpg Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Mini-Games